


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Protective Hank Anderson, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: You're depressed. It's hard to find the will to go on. But Hank's here for you. He gets it. He's been there, and he knows a little comfort sex just the way you like it will help you to forget things for a little while.





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

You're sitting at the kitchen table when Hank comes home, lacking the strength and the will to do much of anything, really. Anybody else would be unwelcome but you know Hank understands what it's like to be sitting here, wondering if life is worth it or not. That's why you're wearing his Detroit Police hoodie, the stains and the scent of him imbued into the fabric. It's the next best thing to a hug when he can't be here.

"I'm sorry," he says, voice low. "It was a homicide. I didn't want to go, but Ben's on vacation and I didn't want to leave it up to Gavin."

"It's okay," you say. That's not entirely true, but there's no point making Hank feel worse about it. He's right, he did have to go. He already made it clear that he didn't want to and that's what matters. The fact that he cares. The fact that he's here right now.

He wraps his arms around you, his giant frame encircling you from behind as you sit in the chair, his arms squeezing you with a fraction of his strength. You're aware the big man could crush you, but here in this context, he's warm and soft. You're pretty sure he could protect you from just about anything, but even he can't chase away the demons that inhabit your mind.

But he can sure try, and Hank Anderson is nothing if not persistent. He tucks his arms underneath you and lifts you up as if you weigh nothing. You'll be safe in bed. He won't touch you if you don't want him to, but you do. You want his hands on you more than you want anything in the world. He's good at making you forget everything with those calloused hands across your skin and that warm, wet mouth on your most intimate areas.

He lays you down on the soft mattress. You let out a small whine as he walks around the bed to lay next to you. Not that you don't want the comfort, but thinking of Hank's talents has made you want to indulge.

"Hank," you whisper. "Please."

Hank chuckles, the timbre of his voice low and husky, and you can tell he was hoping you'd ask.

"You sure, honey?"

"Yes," you whisper. You don't want to beg, but you would, if he wanted it. Sometimes he likes to hear you plead for it, but tonight he's feeling generous. He pulls down your jeans and underwear in one fell swoop. You can feel the shape of him through his pants, his fully erect cock straining against the fabric. He's so big and you want him inside you, but Hank never skips to the main event when he can tease you first.

His mouth on you is always incredible. The scratch of his beard against skin, the swirl of his tongue, the controlled desire as his untouched dick remains hopelessly out of reach. He never thinks of himself, his entire focus on you as you buck your hips against him.

He doesn't let you cum. He stops short, his beard glistening with his own drool as he wipes it with one, thick, hairy forearm. He frees his cock from his pants and boxers. You fix your eyes on the prize at last, that thick, veiny, engorged shaft that always stretches you until you're sure you can't take him. And then you do and it's like nobody else you've ever been with.

He lubes his cock, spreading your hole with slicked up fingers and making sure you're stretched out well. Hank never spares any expense when it comes to prep and intercourse has never hurt with him, despite his size. He's so gentle as he moves you around with big hands like you weigh nothing, positioning you exactly where he wants you. Spreading you and admiring you, his breaths coming fast as he looks at the hole he's opened up.

"Fuck me," you whisper, completely out of patience by this point. It's relief that floods you as his thick head presses at your entrance. He lays a hand on your back and you relax, letting him in, your body stretching to accommodate his massive girth as you ball your hands into fists. He's breaching you and it's so good, you're so full that you're sure you can't take any more.

He seats himself fully inside you and there's nothing else in the world but him, his gigantic cock filling all your senses. He touches you, stealing a moan from your lips before he begins to thrust. You gasp and you can tell he's letting go, giving into the animal within as he grips your hips and fucks into you like a rag doll. You're just here for his pleasure, a sex bot, a cock hole, Hank's slut. He could split you in two and you'd be thankful to die in such a way.

"Cum in me," you groan. You love taking Hank's loads in your hole. They dribble out of you and mark you as his, and he gets off on it. You know he's close by the way he fucks you hard and fast, his deep bellows vibrating your body.

He cums, his entire body spasming as he unleashes his load inside you. You orgasm with him, riding the wave as you yell each other's names and collapse onto the mattress as one.

Hank pulls out and comes to lay beside you. He slips his arms around you, pulling you close. "Did that make up for being absent this evening?"

"Yes," you whisper. "Absence only makes the heart grow fonder."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you found this comforting! Follow me on twitter @landale for more DBH fanfic!


End file.
